1. Technical Field
This invention relates to vehicle electronics systems. In particular, the invention relates to a system for adjusting parameters of vehicle electronics systems based on vehicle-state information.
2. Related Art
The electronic technologies supporting and incorporated into cars, trucks, and other vehicles, have developed rapidly and have become quite powerful in a short time. Vehicle electronics systems include fundamental electronic modules ranging from engine controllers to anti-lock braking systems. Vehicle electronic modules also interface sophisticated consumer technologies to the vehicle, including global positioning systems, mobile telephones, and high quality stereo sound systems.
The electronic modules often perform complex and sophisticated processing. A communication electronic module may apply echo cancellation, noise suppression, and other processing to improve audio quality for mobile communications. Despite the efforts of the audio electronic module, external factors can detrimentally affect audio quality by adding noise, masking, corrupting, or otherwise influencing audio signals. Without knowledge of the current vehicle state or changes in vehicle state, the electronic module may not be able to optimally perform its task. In general a vehicle operating environment can adversely affect the operation and performance of many electronic modules.
A need exists for addressing the problems described above.